


Six Days of Summer

by rnanlync



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, i don't know how to tag stuff, spring break fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnanlync/pseuds/rnanlync
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically they rent a beach house for spring break and a lot of insane stuff happens (almost all of which involving huge amounts of alcohol).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work I published on this side and I hope you like it, please leave a comment if there's something I could do better the next time.
> 
> Enjoy!

Day One

It all began with Octavia wining about not doing anything fun this spring break and Clarke trying to make her understand that even though it’s break, she needs to study and sleep, like a lot. It wasn’t easy being a medical student, especially with her whole sleeping schedule messed up. But knowing Octavia Blake, this got her nowhere. So this is how she ended up in a van with Raven and her boyfriend Kyle making out in the back, Monty, Jasper and Octavia playing some dumb license plate game that involved hitting each other, both Lincoln and Miller shaking their heads at their significant other and Clarke and Bellamy trying to ignore them all in the front.

As Bellamy drove, Clarke went through his music collection in the glove box. “You should really update your cassette tape collection.” She said, eyes never leaving the tapes. He gave a pointed look in her direction, “Why?” he asked, voice defensive. “Because they’re cassette tapes, Bell. Just let me dock in my IPod.” Bellamy grabbed a tape and closed the glove box so fast that she couldn’t even react. “And with that statement,” he said as he put in the tape, which she saw was AC/DC, “You officially lost your permission to choose the music on this trip.” She looked at him in mocked offence, but he just waved her off, “Now you see what insulting my music gets you.” 

It wasn’t that bad, really. Her best friend had a good musical taste and she liked AC/DC just fine. But still it was a damn long trip from New York to Palm Springs. They took turns driving and sitting in the passenger seat. The worst time was when Lincoln was driving and Bellamy had to get in the back with Monty and Jasper. It only took half an hour for the two of them to drive him crazy and had him promising their deaths, if they didn’t stop hitting him every time they saw a license plate from California. Lincoln and Bellamy switch soon after that, so no one would die on this trip and ruin the mood. 

Finally, after way too long in this stupid van, they arrived at their destination, a little house on the outskirts of Palm Spring, with direct access to a small beach. O rented it last minute for them and it’s not that expensive since it’s out of town and they’re with a lot of people. Naturally the whole group wanted to see the beach before going inside and sleeping for at least ten hours from exhaustion. 

“It looks way more beautiful than in the pictures.” O said, looking around the beach at all the palm trees, the pretty blue of the water and the hammocks hanging around the edge of the sand. “Yeah it looks really amazing…” Clarke agreed with her, already planning how to best draw the scene. “Should I get you your art supplies?” Bellamy asked with a smile, coming up next to her. She grinned back but shook her head, “Not now. I’m way too tired to draw something so extraordinary and do it justice.” And she just wonders how good he knew her to see that she was already planning to draw the beach. “Anyway, these things look really comfortable; I could just sleep in one of them every day and draw as soon as I wake up later.” She gestured towards the hammocks. And just like that, she was picked up by Bellamy and carried to one of them. She screeched, “Bellamy, put me down!” Not a chance, he didn’t even flinch when she hit at his shoulder. She tried very, very hard to ignore his arms around her tights and her back. They did not have any effect on her. Not the slightest. Really none. 

Well if you ignore the thing her heart did and the way she was way too aware of his head just centimeters from hers. Just act normal Clarke, nothing is weird about this. Nothing at all. He carried to all the time when you were kids, Is what she told herself.

It’s true, he did stuff like this often when they were smaller. Clarke and Bellamy were friends since elementary school. All started when this John kid pulled at her braids and Bellamy felt the strong need to protection her, but before he could do anything, Clarke had already kicked the kid’s shin and the look of shock and hurt was so obvious on his face it made Bellamy laugh. Bellamy congratulated her on the good kick, when John ran away, and since then they were friends. Bellamy introduced her to his younger sister and they met the rest of the group in high school. Lincoln and Octavia were a couple since almost three years now, Monty and Miller a little less than two years and Raven and Wick officially called the thing going on between them a relationship for two weeks now. They were all her friends and she loved them, but Bellamy was always different. Always her best friend. She could share everything with him, and he with her. 

But lately, whenever he laughs, her heart does something funny and she has this strange feeling in her stomach every time he touches her. And it was starting to annoy her. It never was like this with him before. And he didn’t seem to notice any difference to before. 

Bellamy landed in the hammock with her sideways on his lap and grinned at her. She just rolled her eyes. Looking back toward the water, she noticed that her friends were already on their way inside the house. She struggles to get up herself, but Bellamy wouldn’t let her go, “Let’s just lay down here for a second, okay?” He mumbled into her hair. She suppressed a shudder, “O-okay.” She felt dumb. It’s not the first time they slept in the same bed together, they often pass out (mostly drunk) on O’s or Raven’s couch together. But something made her feel nervous about the situation. He turned in the hammock, so they were both lying down. Her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel his breath on her neck. She froze for a second. Then slowly relaxed completely against him and closed her eyes. Yeah that’s a good way to fall asleep, she thought. 

When she woke up later that day, it the sun was already setting and she could hear music from the house.   
“Evening, Clarke.” Bellamy said, still pressed up against her. 

She startled and began to fall forward, out of the hammock, just as his arms tightened around her waist, but it was too late. Her quick movements already sent both of them to the ground. 

“Classy, Blake, real classy. You always know how to scare away a girl.” An amused Miller called from the house.   
Bellamy looked a little sheepish and offered her a hand when he stood up himself, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Clarke laughed it off and took his hand to help her up.   
That evening they didn’t do much, just sat around outside and ate pizza they had delivered earlier. They were all still pretty exhausted and went to bed early so they didn’t sleep in too much the next day. 

The evenings (and nights) following weren’t like this at all. They weren’t quiet and they weren’t boring.

Day Two

At 2 am, their second night in Palm Spring, Octavia had the grand idea that she always wanted to try water skiing. And since they had a motor boat (they rented it for the day for some fun snorkeling) and a little pier right in front of them, there was no one (especially not her brother) who could hold her back. Once Octavia had set her mind on something, there was no way in hell to change it. 

Once Bellamy made sure that neither Lincoln (who was assigned to drive the boat) nor O were intoxicated, he let them go reluctantly. They all watched from the pier, how O would hold herself on the skis. To say the group was surprised to see O do some damn nice maneuvers was an underestimate. After about 20 minutes Lincoln slowed down the boat and O sank slowly and gently into the water and swam back to the pier. She was grinning like crazy and got compliments and a "That was pretty impressive. You sure you never did this before" from Wick. "I'm just a natural" was all Octavia answered.

Day Three

The next day they went groceries shopping and had been in the store for about ten minutes, when Raven and Bellamy began fighting about how much alcohol was needed for the next days, Monty and Miller slowly disappeared because they didn’t want to be seen with them and Jasper has met a girl named Maya, which he promptly invited over to hang with them. To everyone’s surprise she said yes (seriously would you’ve said yes with Raven Reyes and Bellamy Blake having a full on argument in front of you and the whole store?! Just saying freakin’ intimidating) and tagged along with them. Even more surprising was that Maya lived in New York, too and you could hear Japers outburst of happiness at least three towns over.

At the end of that night, everyone was pleasantly buzzed and it was obvious that Maya wouldn’t be there the last time. 

Day Four  
The night after that, at around 4 am, Raven, Monty and Jasper wanted to show them all how to make water explode. Since no one (Except for Wick, who wasn’t interested in proofing the others right) wanted to believe it and Octavia started a ridicules argument with Jasper about it being BS. Normally, at least Bellamy and Clarke would have said something about this being a dumb and kind of dangerous idea, but since it was already this late and they had not a small number of shots earlier that night, they both lay curled up together in one of the hammocks again. 

They left a little after the argument started and when Wick went to find them, Raven’s orders, they were already asleep. So this is how the rest of the group, Maya included, stood around the microwave, waiting for the water to get hot. After about three minutes, Jasper got the glass of water out of the microwave and instructed everyone else to go hide behind the kitchen island, which they did. He set the glass next to the sink as far away from the others as possible, dropped a coin in the still not boiling water and practically jumped over the island to get to safety. Because, as the three predicted, the water exploded and splashed boiling water everywhere. 

Day Five

When Clarke heard about it the next day, she got furious, “What the hell were you thinking?! Of course the freaking water exploded!”   
“Yeah, we know that now, but didn’t before.” Octavia said to defend herself.  
“Oh, so you don’t believe the guys who almost destroyed our chemistry room back in high school to know what they’re talking about when it’s chemistry related?”  
“Exactly! You should have trusted us O”, said Raven from her position at the kitchen island.  
Clarke spun around to face the other girl, “Don’t you dare say anything Raven Reyes. You should have known better. You knew this was going to happen. You can be happy no one got hurt”

At that Raven looked down. “Why don’t you yell at Monty and Japer? They had as much to do with this as we.” O chimed in.  
“Because,” Clarke sighted, “They went into hiding. No one will tell me where they are and I’m pretty sure Miller and Maya are with them so I don’t have any leverage to get them to come here.” 

She did get a chance to yell at them, when they came home a little bit later that afternoon, thou. As punishment for hiding all day, they had to clean the kitchen, with which Clarke was satisfied with. 

That evening, even before they got really that drunk, Wick suddenly stood, scooped up Raven and carried her all the way from the house to the ocean. Raven kicked and hit him but he didn’t halt when he walked into the water, which was icy cold by this time of day. Raven let out a strangled sound when Wick let go of her, water up to his waist and she went completely underwater. When her head popped up again, she looked near to fury. “I’m SO going to kil – “, she didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence, because Wick was already kissing her, arms around her waist and Ravens arms wound around his neck. All farther protest was cut off.

Bellamy’s arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist, they were all standing at the edge of the water, watching and laughing, “Don’t even think about it”, she growled.   
But he did it anyway. Walking into the water with an arm wrapped around her legs and a hand on her back. As the water reached her feet she squired and tried wiggling out of Bellamy’s grip. The bad thing is, he actually let her go, so that she dropped into the water and was standing waist deep in the cold liquid. “Dammit, Bell!” she yelled and hit him in the chest. She hit harder than she thought because he lost his footing, staggered backwards and fell into the ocean. Clarke laugher could be heard through the whole of California. 

Drenched from head to toe in cold water, they all huddled by a little fire Lincoln had set up. Everyone was drenched except Lincoln, O, Miller and Monty who were smart enough to go back to the house before someone got them wet.

From there on they got out the hard stuff, shots of Vodka and Bourbon were favorites. Clarke was pretty good at holding her liquid and she didn’t drink too much, so she could enjoy the fact that Monty clearly drank too much, when he stood up and stepped in the middle of the semi circle they sat in. “I feel like poetic right know” Monty said in pretty slurred voice, “This one is for you Nat!”, pointing a finger at his boyfriend. With that he lurched into the self-created poem:

“When we met I thought you liked Vodka

But now I see you like bourbon, like me

I was O searchin’ for my 2

Which is you

I was like H2 lookin’ for my o

Which is you and not Henry David Thoreau”

There was applause from the group and then Miller got up and walked in big, staggering strides toward Monty, saying “Damn, that was so hot” and kissing him, with his hand cradling the other boys face. More cheers and some whistles which came from Raven and Wicks general direction. 

Day Six

They spent most of next day with sleeping in and packing their things together, since they were going to leave early the next day. Finally ready, they went down to the beach and Clarke, Raven and O went to gather some wood for the fire they were about to build later. “So Clarke…” O said walking in front of her best friends, „When do you plan on telling my brother that you’re in love with him?” Clarke stumbled over a root, looking at the back of O’s head and then at Raven, walking beside her with a shocked expression. “What? I …I don’t under-“ Raven interrupted her right there, “Oh come on Clarke, cut the crap. We all saw you and Blake act like a couple the last week. No denying there.” Clarke sighted, yeah it kind of felt like that to her, as well. There were touches that weren’t really necessary, longer looks than they would normally share, and more alone time with him than she thought she’d get. It was just that he was her best friend and she was scared that if she said something, she’d ruin their whole friendship. 

Because she had no idea how to explain any of this to her friends, she just said, “It’s nothing, okay. When we’re back home everything will go back to normal.” Octavia bristled from the front of the group and turned around. Raven and Clarke haltered in their steps, “Look, I really don’t like to do this, but it is obvious that the two of you won’t get it any other way.” She shared a short look with Raven, who nodded at O.

“Bell likes you, okay? Like really likes you, likes you. He’s been whining about you for longer than I can remember and I know that you feel the same for him. So be a woman and fucking talk to him, understood?” Clarke looked at her with big eyes, shock written all over her face. And then her expression melts into a smile, “Does he know, how I feel about him?” Raven rolled her eyes, “We wouldn’t have to have this conversation, if he did.” Clarkes smile widened. O grabbed her by the shoulders and let her back out of the group of trees, “Let’s go back, I’ll talk Lincoln and Wick into gathering the wood, later.” All Clarke could do was nod, too excited and at the same time kind of scared that Octavia was wrong about Bellamy. 

But she hadn’t really time to dwell on this thought, because in no time, she stood next to the person she just thought about. She turned around, just to see O and Raven walk toward the house, whispering excitingly. “Hey Clarke,” Bellamy said, he was standing at the water, looking toward the horizon. Now or never, she thought and then on second thought, that seemed a little overdramatic, it’s not like she couldn’t tell Bellamy next week or month or year… yeah she should tell him now, especially with the prospect that Octavia might be right. “Look Bell,” she said, uncertainty clear in her voice. She cleared her throat, getting Bellamy’s attention. He was looking at her questioning, so she went on, with more confidence than she actually had in this moment, “I’m pretty sure I’m making this whole thing a lot more painful than it should actually be, but I just have to tell you.” She took a deep breath and said, “I’m in love with you, have been since some time and I thought I could deny it, but I can’t. These past five days I felt more and more confident that I can’t deny it anymore, I just wanted to let you know, because I don’t really know. Raven and O said it was obvious but then –“ Her words were suddenly cut off by the pair of lips that covered hers. She didn’t even had time to fully register what just happened, before she was kissing him back. When they drew apart, he looked at her with one of his wide grins and told her, “I love you, too. And for some time that is, as well.” She grinned back and tucked him back down, so she could kiss him again.

That last night, Clarke was dancing around a fire. Like a real freakin’ fire on the beach of Palm Springs, California. With music blasting from a stereo someone (probably Monty) had brought out, Octavia and Lincoln roasting marshmallows over the fire, Monty and Miller laying in one of the hammock making out, Wick and Raven talking about how they could recreate the one of the Mad Max cars, Jasper and Maya dancing together and Bellamy Blake swirling her around, every so often picking her up so he could kiss her on the lips.   
So yeah, you could say their vacation was pretty awesome.


End file.
